


Píldora de la muerte

by Lulujoy



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers, unexpected death
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulujoy/pseuds/Lulujoy
Summary: [Fic stoppée, i'm sorry] Quand Miguel Rivera, 16 ans, gagne un télé-crochet et se retrouve propulsé dans le monde de la nuit de Mexico, il fait de nouvelles expériences : les cocktails, les filles, la danse... Et cette petite pilule blanche qui, parait-il, lui donneras du courage.





	1. Toutes ces soirées de fête

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all English and Spanish fic writers.
> 
> Tout d'abord, merci à tout ce fandom quasi-totalement anglophone (et un peu hispanophone aussi) pour toutes ces belles fics que vous écrivez depuis si peu de temps. Certains éléments de ma fic sont très proches de certaines fics, je donnerais mes coups de cœurs dans les prochains chapitres.

C’était une fête comme il n’en avait connu qu’une seule, et encore, pas dans ce monde-ci. Tant de gens étaient réunis ici ce soir, à vrais dire, tout ce que Mexico City possédait de célébrités. Même si Miguel commençait à s’habituer à ce milieu, il ne s’y sentait pas encore tout à fait à l’aise. Après tout, il n’avait encore que seize ans, n’en paraissait que treize et la plupart de ces gens-là ne le voyait que comme le énième gagnant d’un télé-crochet. Il n’avait qu’une hâte: Que la nuit s’achève vite. Demain il reprendra le train pour Santa-Cecilia, car il n’avait aucune envie de rater le Dias de los Muertos la semaine prochaine.

 

Il y croyait encore, comme un enfant, et comme cela inquiétait ses parents, il avait cessé d’en parler, depuis deux ou trois ans. Mais chaque année, il voyait le pont se former par-dessus le cimetierre de sa ville bien aimée, et il guettait dans le lointain les silhouettes de ceux de son sang que lui seul pouvait voir. Il n’en parlait plus à sa petite soeur, il s’était fait une fois gronder sévèrement par Abuelita à ce propos.

La semaine prochaine, il pourrait chanter à nouveau à Mamá Coco tout l’amour qu’il porte à sa famille, et il s’amuserait de voir encore quel trio étrange ils formaient - Papá Héctor, la vingtaine, sa femme Imelda, dans la force de l’âge, et leur fille nonagénaire, plus heureuse que jamais depuis qu’elle était enfin réunie à ses parents.

 

C’est plongé dans le souvenir de sa famille, vivante comme décédée, que Miguel déambulait avec un verre de jus de mangue à la main en disant distraitement bonjour à quelques vagues connaissances. La musique se faisait de plus en plus forte et le DJ s’en donnait à coeur joie. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aimait pas ce style, mais il n’avait jamais pu ressentir quoi que ce soit avec ces sons formatés. Rien ne valait à ces yeux les cordes que l’on grattait et pinçait, les cuivres dans lequel on soufflait, les touches d’ivoire que l’on pianotait…

 

Soudain, un jeune homme plus âgé le héla. Il le reconnu - Enrique, un autre gagnant de télé-crochet d’une année précédente, assez sympathique de ce qu’il avait pu en juger les rares fois qu’il l’avait croisé - et se dirigea dans sa direction.

“Eh Rivera! Rivera! Content de te voir, c’est ta première fête de ce genre hein?”

Le grand garçon l’avait pris par les épaules et l’entrainait déjà vers le bar.

“En… En quelque sorte.

-Alors je vais t’expliquer quelques petits trucs. Déjà, tu laisses tomber les aguas frescas, parce que bon, si on ajoute ça à ta taille de nain, les filles auront plus envie de proposer leur service de baby-sitter à tes parents que de t’embrasser!”

Sans trop comprendre de quoi il en retournait, Miguel se retrouva dépossédé de son jus et reçu un cocktail de composition inconnue entre les mains. Il le renifla avec méfiance, y trempa le bout de ses lèvres et le trouva à son goût.

“Sympa hein? Alors, je vais te dire ce que je sais des filles plus jeune… Oui bon, les plus âgées je les garde pour moi, car je ne fait pas dans le jardin d’enfant tu vois? Alors elle, Alba, c’est la fille d’un des plus grands producteurs de Mexico. Une arme à double tranchant, en sorte.” Il désignait une petite fille d’une douzaine d’année qui était assise dans un coin.

“Mais elle est trop jeune, enfin!

-Oh? Bon, plus de ton âge, je dirais… Isela. Elle a gagné un concours de miss je sais pas quoi… C’est le haut du panier dans ta tranche d’âge. Si tu veux un peu de courage, reprends-toi un cocktail ou alors va voir Quirino, il se met toujours près de ce palmier, tu lui dis que tu viens de ma part, ok? Allez je te laisse, j’ai un rencard avec Selena… Ou bien Adria… Je ne sais plus trop.”

 

En quelques secondes, il avait disparu. Miguel se dit que ça faisait du bien de croiser une personne aussi rafraichissante. Il était toujours aussi intimidé par les autres invités, et même s’il ne comptais pas aller voir Isela, il pouvait bien se prendre un second cocktail…

 

Il regarda derrière son épaule. Ni Papá ni Mamá pour lui interdire quoi que ce soit…

“La même chose s’il vous plait.”

 

Plus la soirée avançait, plus tout lui semblait plus clair, plus fort, plus puissant. Les couleurs, les sons, ses propres sentiments, tous ses sens étaient exacerbé. Il se dit qu’il pouvait bien aller voir Isela, mais avant, autant suivre les conseils de son nouvel ami, hu?

 

“Quirino? C’est vous Quirino?”

Un homme à l’habit très chic leva son regard vers lui. “Oui, niño? Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?”

Miguel tenta de ne pas rougir. Il en avait marre d’être traité comme un enfant. “Je viens de la part de…” Il fouilla sa mémoire. “Ernesto… Qu’est-ce que je raconte! Enrique Garciá. Il m’a dit que si j’avais besoin de courage, je pouvais venir vous voir.

-Aaaah, ce brave Enrique! C’est gentil à lui de me faire de la pub. Si tu es son ami, je t’offre ça. C’est un petit échantillon gratuit, tu viendras me voir si tu en veux encore hein? J’adore satisfaire mes clients, histoire de fidéliser. Rien n’est coupé avec de la gnognotte avec moi.”

 

Miguel regarda ce qui avait atterri dans la paume de sa main: un petit sachet de plastique avec, à l’intérieur, une petite pilule d’un blanc éclatant.

L’esprit embrumé par les vapeur d’alcool, il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu’il faisait. Il ne garda que quelques souvenirs de ce qui s’était passé: il avait dansé avec Isela, il en était certain. Enrique lui avait offert un autre verre pour le féliciter, et il avait l’air sincèrement inquiet lorsque Miguel s’était effondré sur le comptoir, la bouche écumante.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit de la toute première fic Coco en français sur AO3!  
> Et aussi ma première fic sur AO3, qu'est-ce-que ça change par rapport à FFnet! Je vais essayer de poster mes anciennes fics.


	2. Qui te font tourner la tête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh je suis tellement heureuse de tous vos gentils commentaires. Je ne pensais pas en avoir pour une fic en français.

“Miguel Rivera. 16 ans, Santa-Cecilia. Overdose.” Lui déclara un gratte-papier en gardant une expression purement neutre et professionnelle. “En tout cas c’est la conclusion du légiste.

-Quoi? Mais attendez un peu! Je n’ai jamais pris de drogue de ma vie! C’est les junkies qui font des overdoses…

-Cocaïne très pure, apparemment. Corps trop jeune.

-Et quel médecin légiste? Je n’ai même pas vu de médecin, je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici! Et j’ai un de ses mal de crâne…”

 

Le jeune garçon se frotta le visage pour se réveiller. Il n’aimait pas du tout ce qu’il sentait sous ses doigts.

Il n’aimait pas non plus le son de ses doigts tapotant sa joue. Quelque chose comme tic-tic-tic…

 

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le fonctionnaire en face de lui. Il avait si souvent croisé des squelettes (même après son séjour dans le monde des ancêtres) que, de premier abord, se retrouver face à l’un d’eux ne lui avait pas semblé si étrange. Celui-ci inscrivait quelque chose dans son registre et évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

 

“Mais… Je suis revenu dans le monde des ancêtes?” Il regarda par terre. Quelques pétales de soucis trainaient dans un coin du bureau, sans doute entré là à la faveur d’un courant d’air. Il en saisit un du bout des doigts.

“Vu à quoi ressemble mes doigts, cela fait déjà trop longtemps que je traine ici. Je vais aller voir Mamá Coco, et tout le monde va me donner la bénédiction…

-Ecoutez-moi, jeune homme!” le coupa le fonctionnaire. Il retira ses lunettes de vue et planta son regard dans celui de Miguel. “Vous êtes connus ici, on n’a parlé que de vous pendant des mois après votre petite visite. Ce n’est pas la même chose. Vous étiez vivant mais maudit, et aujourd’hui, vous êtes mort. Aucune bénédiction ne vous ramènera dans le monde des vivants.” Il remit ses lunettes et soupira. “Pensez bien que je suis très attristé de vous voir nous rejoindre si jeune, mais c’est ainsi. Souhaitez-vous une adresse pour rejoindre votre famille qui est déjà passé de ce côté-ci?”

 

Miguel accusa le coup, et referma ses doigts sur le pétale qui reposait au creu de sa main. “Oui, merci.”

 

Il ressortit du bureau et commença à se repérer avec le plan que le fonctionnaire lui avait donné. En attendant le téléphérique, il récupéra quelques autres pétales de soucis, car il n’avait pas perdu espoir, et c’est les poches pleines de fleurs orangées qu’il descendit au bon arrêt.

On ne pouvait pas le rater, il faut dire: l’affiche sur le grand entrepôt qui longeait les quais annonçait la qualité des chaussures Rivera. Il vit justement l’un de ses Tío en sortir, et le héla.

“Tío… Euh… Oscar!” Il avait un doute car les jumeaux étaient quasiment indissociable, mais il lui semblait que Felipe était plus assuré, et celui-ci marchait avec une allure discrète. Il se figea.

“Mi… Mi… Miguel! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici!

-Ah, Tío, j’ai besoin de toi, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de trouver Mamá Coco ou les autres, s’il te plait, béni-moi!

-Mais tu es déjà totalement un squelette!

-Justement, dépèche!”

Miguel fourra un pétale de souci entre les doigts fins de son oncle qui récita la formule consacrée. Le pétale ne brilla même pas.

 

“Raaaah!” s’écria le jeune garçon avec rage. “Il me faut quelqu’un avec un lien plus direct! Ou sont-ils, Tío?

-La plus proche est ma soeur, elle surveille le travail à la fabrique…” Il pris son neveu par le bras et ils coururent ensemble vers l’intérieur de l'entrepôt.

“Imelda! Imelda, où es-tu? Imelda!

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mi hermano?

-Le petit a besoin d’une bénédiction d’urgence!”

 

Mamá Imelda se retourna vers eux et se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Si Miguel avait un peu grandit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son arrière-arrière-grand-mère toujours aussi impressionnante.

“Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait, Miguel?” Son regard se posa sur la main d’Oscar, qui tenait un humérus. “Oh, ça m’a l’air urgent. Tu nous expliqueras ça lors du prochain Dias de los Muertos, il faut agir vite!

-Merci tatarabuela. Je suis désolé.” Et il lui tendit un pétale, qu’elle saisi avec douceur.

“Tu as la bénédiction de notre famille pour retourner dans le monde des vivants sans aucune condition.” Encore une fois, rien ne se passa, et le pétale ne brilla même pas d’un petit éclat. Oscar et Felipe, qui l’avait rejoint, firent une grimace. Le regard dur d’Imelda se remplit d’incompréhension et d’inquiétude.

“Miguel, que s’est-il passé?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduction française de "The land of the dead" est "Le monde des ancêtres".  
> Bien que ce soit discutable j'ai décidé de garder cette traduction.


	3. Ma famille, ce n'est pas tout le monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'utilise beaucoup l'arbre généalogique que l'on trouve au début de la novelisation pour jeune ados, "Coco, a story about music, shoes and family", que je n'ai pas encore réussi à lire en entier.  
> C'est peut-être pour jeune, mais pour une non-bilingue c'est quand même ardu.

Il ne raconta pas son histoire. On fit venir Mamá Coco, au cas ou, et elle n’obtint aucun autre résultat. Tous les autres qui les avait rejoint chuchotaient, mal à l’aise.

“Miguel, il s’est passé quelque chose de grave pour que tu ne puisses pas retourner dans le monde des vivants.” Imelda avait repris son ton et son regard dur. Elle voulait des réponses, ça se sentait.

La porte du bureau de la direction de la fabrique de chaussure s’ouvrit, et comme on commençait à être à l'étroit, tout le monde se poussa pour laisser entrer Héctor.

“Ton arrière-arrière-petit-fils a encore fait des siennes.” Déclara froidement la matronne. Comme il s'apprêtait à répliquer qu’après tout, c’était son arrière-arrière-petit-fils à elle aussi, il croisa le regard de Miguel.

A cet instant, Miguel su qu’il avait compris, car une felure vint briser l’expression figée de son Papá Héctor.

 

“Mi chamaco…

-Papá Héctor! je te jure que ce n’est pas de ma faute…” Il vit arriver son aieul en trombe, poussant vivement les autres Rivera pour arriver jusqu’à lui. Le cliquetis des os qui s’entrechoquent le fit frissonner. Il sentit ses mains entourer son visage et c’est de l’horreur qu’il voyait maintenant apparaître dans les yeux d’Héctor.

“La muerte t’a pris! Mais comment est-ce possible! A ton âge, Miguelito, tu n’as que seize ans!” Il se tourna vers son épouse. “Imelda, qu’est-il arrivé à notre petit?

-Je n’en sais rien! Il le dira peut-être, à toi!” répondit-elle avec colère.

“Stop!” Hurla le jeune garçon. “Je vous expliquerais tout… Mais pour l’instant je suis fatigué. Après tout, je viens de mourir, c’est normal, d’être fatigué, non?”

Un frisson parcouru la pièce. Il l’avait dit, il avait confirmé ce qu’ils avaient craint. Jusqu’à présent, ce n’était qu’une supposition que l’on pouvait balayer d’un revers de la main… Et soudain, la réalité les rattrapait durement.

 

“Bien sûr chamaco. Tu vas pouvoir aller dormir, et on parleras de tout ça quand tu te seras reposé.” Héctor pris le jeune garçon sur ses ses épaules et l'emmena en dehors du bureau en titubant (c’est qu’il était quand même lourd cet enfant-là…). Tous les suivirent jusqu’à une grande maison attenante à la fabrique.

Lorsqu’il vit son ancêtre refermer la porte de la chambre d’ami, Miguel eu la gorge nouée. Il songeait pour la première fois à la réalité de sa mort, du reste de ses années de vie dont il ne profiterais pas, de sa poussée de croissance qui n’arriverait jamais…

Et surtout, pour une bétise! Il n’oserait jamais parler des circonstances à sa famille!

 

En bas, dans la cuisine, Tía Victoria préparait du café dans un immense samovar. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, si elle n’était pas la dernière arrivée de la famille, elle était la plus jeune. Tous les autres morts de la famille Rivera étaient au moins une génération au-dessus d’elle: Son père, Julio, et sa mère, Coco, qui était la dernière à les avoir rejoint, mais aussi sa tante Rosita… Puis on arrivait à la génération d’Imelda. Elle s’attendait bien sûr à voir un jour arriver sa sœur, et peut-être même, par malheur, ses neveux… Mais certainement pas le petit Miguel, pas aussi tôt.

 

Alors qu’elle versait le café dans les tasses de ses aïeux, elle perçus quelques bribes de conversations. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, tentant d’imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver à Miguel. Elle entendait Papà Julio monter toute une théorie à base d’accident de camion et de sauvetage héroïque de la petite Soccoro, et Rosita l’écoutait en hochant la tête. Imelda faisait les cents pas et lançait des regards noirs à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin: la tasse de café, un tabouret, Héctor… Qui n’y prêtait pas attention.

Elle reposa le samovar et quitta discrètement la pièce. Personne ne la remarqua.

 

Dans son sommeil, Miguel poussa un cri. La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit aussitôt, mais il ne s’éveilla pas. Mamá Coco vint s’asseoir dans un rocking-chair à l’autre bout de la chambre pour veiller sur l’adolescent.

 

Victoria descendit du tram aérien à la gare centrale, et se retourna pour s’assurer que personne ne l’avait suivit. Elle était à peu près sûre que personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence avant quelques temps, mais elle pressa malgré tout le pas et se dirigea vers les bureaux administratifs.

Elle évita soigneusement la pauvre employée que Imelda avait traumatisé en détruisant son ordinateur et passa directement aux bureaux arrières, et aux archives… Et là, elle tenta de prendre une expression assurée face à l’archiviste.

“Bonjour! Mon petit-neveu, Miguel Rivera, vient tout juste de nous rejoindre dans le monde des morts. Il est très fatigué, mais il a demandé d’avoir accès à son dossier.

-J’ai besoin de sa carte d’identité pour vous en confier une copie.

-Bien entendu…” Elle avait prévu le coup et l’avait subtilisé dans son manteau accroché dans l’entrée de la casa. Après l’avoir sortit de son sac, elle la tendit à l’archiviste, qui disparu aussitôt dans les dédales de papier derrière elle.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Victoria ressortait des bureaux avec une enveloppe scellée sous le bras. Elle attendit d’être dans le tram pour l’ouvrir, et ne pu retenir un juron, ce qui n’était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais vous parler il y a quelques jours de mes fics coup de cœur, j'ai fait une référence ici (avec la théorie de Papá Julio) à l'une de mes préférées sur ce fandom: Ojos Que No Ven de EndlessExistentialCrisis. Elle brise mon petit cœur à chaque phrase. Voilà.


	4. Être parmi vous ce soir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, car il était... intense (et pas que pour la référence aux Monty Python). J'ai finalement repoussé un peu une certaine confrontation qui sera au cœur du chapitre 5.

Si l’expression “être pâle comme un mort” ne fonctionnait pas vraiment dans le monde des Ancêtres, elle aurait pu pourtant tout à fait s’appliquer à Victoria quand elle retourna dans la casa des Rivera. C’est à peine qu’on lui prêta attention, puisque Miguel était maintenant réveillé et qu’il subissait un flot de question de toute part.

 

“Je ne m’attendait pas à l’inquisition espagnole!

-Personne ne s’attends à l’inquisition espagnole, jeune homme!”

Héctor tentait tant bien que mal de raisonner son épouse.

“Mi querida, il est encore un peu tôt, non? Tu vois bien qu’il est bouleversé…

-Je ne vois pas l’ombre d’un bouleversement chez ce garçon! Tout ce que je vois, c’est plutôt qu’il à l’air gêné! Il fait la même tête que son clébard quand celui-ci sait qu’il a fait une bêtise!”

 

Trouver Danté au pied de son lit avait été la seule bonne surprise de la journée pour Miguel. Manifestement, il serait son guide spirituel dans l’au-delà, et ça le réjouissait.

 

“Imelda, ta petite fille est rentrée” intervint Felipe. Victoria lui lança un regard noir, elle qui voulait être discrète, c’était raté.

“Alors te voilà. Tu as disparu on ne sait où en laissant le samovar sur le feu. Il a fait un tel boucan que ça a réveillé le petit cachottier que voilà. Qu’est-ce-que tu faisais?

-Heuuuu, hum…” tenta la pauvre Victoria en tentant de cacher le dossier derrière son dos. “quelques courses à faire…

-Qu’est-ce-que tu caches?

-Oh? Ce n’est rien. Rien du tout.

-Eh bien si ce n’est rien, donne le moi.”

 

Imelda était décédée quand Victoria n’était qu’une petite fille. Elle avait gardé un souvenir effrayé de sa grand-mère, et ne pouvait vraiment pas lui tenir tête. Elle lui tendit l’enveloppe descellée en serrant les dents.

 

“Le dossier de Miguel? J’aurais du y penser, tu n’es pas ma petite-fille pour rien!” dit-elle d’un air satisfait. Sur ses mots, elle ouvrit l’enveloppe et commença à lire rapidement. Un silence mortel envahit la salle.

Soudain, elle referma vivement le dossier et le tendit à Héctor, avant de quitter la salle sans un mot.

Miguel se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Tío Oscar se retourna sur Victoria. “Ça raconte quoi?”

Héctor se mit à lire à  son tour, et si c’était possible, Miguel se fit encore plus petit.

 

Le visage du squelette sembla se décomposer une nouvelle fois. Miguel lui lança des regards furtifs et baissa les yeux lorsqu’Héctor leva les siens vers lui.

“C’est sans doute une erreur… Miguelito?

-C’est…” mais la réponse mourut dans la gorge du jeune garçon. Il détourna les yeux.

“Imelda avait raison… tu es gêné.” La voix de son arrière-arrière-grand-père contenait encore plus d’amertume qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé.

“Papá Héctor…

-Viens avec moi, Miguel…” Une grande main squelettique se referma sur son bras. “Tout de suite.”

Dans le silence médusé des autres membres de la famille, il l'entraîna en dehors de la case de Rivera.

 

Coco regarda avec froideur sa fille. “Je n’ai jamais vu Papá comme ça. Qu’est-ce-que tu nous a ramené, Victoria?” Tous les squelettes se tournèrent vers elle.

“Hum, pardon Mamá Coco, mais ton petit fils était un drogué!” Elle se redressa, prenant une pose très rigide. “Et il est mort d’une overdose.”

Les jumeaux poussèrent en coeur un cris outré, Papá Julio fit tomber sa tasse de café et Tía Rosita se couvra la bouche avec ses mains.

“C’est forcément une erreur. Ici, je suis celle qui a le plus connu Miguel! Ce n’est pas du tout dans ses manières!

-M’hija, je n’aurais jamais imaginé cela de lui non plus, mais…” Imelda était réapparue à la porte de la cuisine, et elle faisait triste mine. Les ornements de son crâne semblaient s’être fanées. “... mais les enfants changent. Le petit garçon d’une dizaine d’année était déjà presque un homme, même s’il n’était pas très grand. Le dossier explique qu’il avait trop bu et qu’on lui a fournit une pilule… une fichue pílorda de cocaïne très pure…

-Il ne s’en est pas rendu compte! S’il n’en avait jamais pris, ce n’était pas un drogué” intervint Tío Oscar.

“N'empêche, il n’aurait pas dû boire!” répliqua son frère. “On perd tous ses repères quand on a bu! L’alcool nous a déjà fait tellement de mal!”

 

Imelda grimaça. Elle savait très bien de quoi Felipe parlait.

“Il tient ça d’Héctor! Après tout, c’est après une soirée très arrosée qu’il a décidé de partir en tournée avec son ‘grand ami’ Ernesto…

-Tais-toi, Victoria! Je t’interdis de parler ainsi de ton grand-père!” la coupa Imelda. “On fait tous des erreurs. Certaines ont des conséquences beaucoup plus graves que d’autres.”

 

Elle pensa que Miguel n’avait pas encore compris toutes les implications de son erreur, et que si il faudrait lui faire comprendre fermement, il faudrait aussi le soutenir pour cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du coup, j'ai été à Paris pour la nouvelle année (je viens de Belgique mais mon compagnon est français, et on visitait sa famille). Pendant les deux semaines qui précédaient, j'ai regardé tous les jours les goodies Coco sur le site du Disney Store, et... trois jours avant Noël... La belle poupée Héctor qui se retrouve hors stock T_T  
> Du coup on va quand même aux Champs-Elysée (je me dit que le sac fera bien l'affaire) et il n'y avait vraiment plus rien, même plus le sac. A part la tasse (pas extra) et la guitare qui ne m'intéressait pas... et une poupée chantante de Héctor, la même qui était sensé être hors stock. Il en restait une.  
> Devinez qui j'ai ramené en Belgique et me chante "Remember Me" quand je lui demande?


End file.
